


In Some Essentials

by misbegotten



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post 3x10, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Eve and Flynn have a conversation about trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quotation from D. H. Lawrence's "Trust." Post ep fic for "...And the Wrath of Chaos."

"We're not even, you know," Eve said. She was brushing her hair, a task that Flynn seemed to find fascinating. Men always fell for the hair. It had to be a guy thing.

"Hmm?" Flynn asked, tracing the path of a curl with his finger and tucking it behind her ear.

She put down her brush and looked at Flynn's reflection in the mirror. He was wearing striped pajamas, which seemed to be just a Flynn thing, and a nineteenth-century dressing gown. Very chic, if she did say so herself. "We're not even close to even. I think there is always going to be a little part of Jenkins that resents us for leaving him out of the plan to defeat Apep."

Flynn carefully pulled her hair aside and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I know," he admitted. "I feel bad about that."

"And the Librarians?" she prodded him. "Do you think they've forgiven us?"

"I'm a Librarian," he murmured, inhaling the scent of something along the line of her shoulder, across the filmy fabric of her nightgown. "I forgive us."

"Flynn," she said sternly. "I'm serious."

He raised his head, met her gaze in the mirror. "I'm serious too, Eve." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "We're a team. They trust us."

She leaned into his caress. She wanted to believe him. How she needed to believe him. But she was the Guardian; it was her job to be worried. 

"Do you?" he asked.

"Trust them?" she replied quickly. "Of course I do."

He tilted her chin up, depositing a kiss on her cheek. "Trust me. Do you trust me?"

She closed her eyes. In her head, she saw Flynn saying goodbye. Like he'd promised he wouldn't.

"No," she said flatly. He stilled, started to withdraw, but she grabbed his hand. Threaded her fingers through his. "I trust you to be true to yourself. I said as much. But Flynn, you promised you wouldn't leave me." She rose and wrapped her free arm around him in an embrace. "You _promised_."

"Vexing," he agreed. But there was no lightness in his tone. Just apology. So much apology. He raised their joined hands slightly and moved, pulling her into a slow dance. "I thought you might forgive me if I was saving the world."

"If there's one thing I've learned," she said, letting him lead and stepping back into a graceful waltz, "It's that the world is always going to need saving." She put her head on his shoulder as they danced. "But you and me, that's going to take work."

"What do I need to do?" Flynn asked. He began to hum softly, a quiet tune with which she wasn't familiar. They danced to it while she thought.

"Trust me back," she said finally. She stopped him, took his chin in her hand and pulled him into a kiss. "Trust me with everything, Flynn Carsen."

He kissed her like it was the end of the world. Or, at least, like it had been the end of the world earlier in the day. "I do." He kissed her again. "Or rather, I will," he amended. "You're my Guardian."

She didn't say anything to that.

"You're my love," he added.

"Oh, Flynn," she sighed. What could she say to that? "I love you too."

Flynn cleared his throat. A quotation was definitely in the offing.

"And be, oh be  
a sun to me,  
not a weary, insistent  
personality  
but a sun that shines  
and goes dark, but shines  
again and entwines  
with the sunshine in me  
till we both of us  
are more glorious  
and more sunny."

"Insistent personality?" she responded, amused.

"Focus," he chided her. "You're always telling me to focus."

"So you're trying to say that we shouldn't talk about our feelings."

Flynn frowned. "No. Yes. You're missing the point."

She arched an eyebrow. 

"The point. The point!" he exclaimed, raising a finger. "The point is that you are my sun, Eve Baird." He bowed slightly and raised her hand to his lips in a courtly kiss. "My sun, my moon, my eternal light."

She cupped the hand against his cheek. "I'm good with that."

He straightened and they kissed again. Heated, this time. With intent. She pushed his dressing gown off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it, letting it bunch on the floor. His fingers slid down, resting at her hips, pulling her forward.

"Eve," he said, a bit breathlessly. "Let me make love to you?"

She smiled. "Way ahead of you, Librarian." Then she paused. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

His forehead creased into a frown. "Now?" he demanded, his voice rising incredulously.

"You know how Charlene and Judson see everything on the other side of the mirror?" she continued, despite his protest. "Do you think they… you know… see us?"

"Nah," he said. "At least, I don't--" Flynn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose that--"

Eve held up a hand to stop him. "Wait." She picked up his dressing gown, turned, and threw it over the mirror behind them. "That's better," she said firmly. "Now where were we?"

"I think one of us was about to be ravished," Flynn said, grinning. 

"Which one of us?" Eve asked, poking the striped pajamas with her forefinger and edging him closer to the bed.

"Whichever you prefer," he said.

Eve laughed.


End file.
